Jueces
by A.R.O.34
Summary: Jueces, Antes Del Infierno: Trata en realidad de eso, de la vidas que llevaban antes de volverse lo jueces de Hades y sus motivaciones para hacerlo, enfocándose más en los momentos anteriores a su reclutamiento. el orden cronológico es 3,1 y 2
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wyvern**

Carch, Carch…….. Si ese era el sordo sonido que producía un cráneo al romperse, no es que fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pero seguía siendo tan agradable como la primera vez.

El cráneo se seguía aplastando contra el suelo, imposible pensar que esa masa de materia gris, huesos, cabello, alguna vez fue un rostro si y uno humano.

Cuando por fin dejo el suelo completamente quebrado y el cráneo dejo de producir ese agradable sonido, se puso en pie solo para ver su obra, cerca de 20 cuerpos inertes yacían sin vida, en ese oscuro sótano, con hedor a sudor y sangre impregnándolo todo.

No le desagradara el resultado de sus acciones, y el hacerlo, o, el hacerlo, eso sí que lo disfrutaba.

¿Como paso?......... Recordar cada momento de la masacre lo saciaba, los golpes la lucha incluso los desesperados gritos de dolor.

Pelear eso fue su vida, siempre tuvo que luchar por lo que deseaba.

Ciertamente no fue un niño con mucha suerte, aun recodaba como la única persona que el alguna vez quiso, solía ser brutalmente golpeada por el que se decía su padre.

Suerte, el oponente de esta noche sí que tuvo mala suerte, su cara le recordó a la de su padre y no pudo parar, aunque en realidad no quería detenerse.

Después de terminar con él quería más y los espectadores sirvieron para satisfacer su deseo.

Si de algo se arrepentía, no era de haber despojado de la vida a estas personas. Después de todo eran indignos, si algo eran era basura.

De lo que realmente se arrepentía era que algunos de ellos pudieron escapar, lamentable solo mas escoria que no pudo quitar del mundo.

Camino entre los cuerpos hacia la salida, no sin antes cerciorarse de que todos estuvieran muertos, ¿qué clase de persona seria si los dejaba vivir?

Al salir lentamente por las escaleras, pudo ver las luces rojas y azules de las sirenas, él lo savia, eran el resultado de su error de su incompetencia.

_-Si ten solo los hubiera matado a todos.- _se reprocho.

Entre el ensordecedor ruido producido por las sirenas, pudo distinguir una vos que gritaba alto, tírese al suelo.

Ha como si lo fuera a hacer, pensó mientras su imponente figura de alrededor de 2 metros, que era coronada con rubios cabellos, y engalanada por una marcada musculatura, la cual se hacía notoria pues no llevaba camiseta alguna, tan solo unos tirantes negros y un pantalón oscuro.

El, seguía avanzando, sin mostrar temor alguno, en parte por su enfermizo orgullo y en parte por resignación. De cierta forma ya avía aceptado su destino…..

La inminente muerte.

A cada paso que daba su latido parecía volverse más largo y mucho más lento. Pero esto no era temor, aunque como saberlo, él aun no conocía el temor.

Entonces por fin se oyó lo que estaba esperando, el metálico sonido que producía una bala al ser disparada.

Se dio cuenta que jamás estuvo tan vivo como en ese instante y fue solo entonces cuando se percato que, el resplandor de la pólvora que salía del arma pareciera volverse eterno y la bala que se acercaba se volvió casi estática al igual que su latido, tan lenta que fácilmente pudo quitarse de su camino.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿¡Que me está pasando!?

Cuando volvió su latido, las demás armas detonaron, cientos de balas de diferentes calibres se dirigían hacia el, solo para detenerse, de nuevo justo antes del impacto, cuando esto sucedió instintivamente salto cerca de seis metros para ver todo detenido a sus pies, al caer de sobre el cofre de una patrulla el metal literalmente se doblo ante su presencia, el mismo metal se retorcía y le rendía reverencia.

¿¡Que hará la carne!?

Con su mano atravesó el torso de la persona que se encontraba más próxima a él, pasó por el cuerpo de esta persona como si de aire se tarase y entonces volteo a ver al resto de sus agresores.

¿Qué era lo que se veía en sus ojos?, ¿incredulidad?, ¿sorpresa?, ¿duda?, ¿miedo?, "no" ¡terror! era ¡terror! Lo que dominaba sus miradas y su Mente, era el más simple y puro terror.

Al arremeter contra ellos. En cuestión de segundos no quedo nadie que la pudiera detener aunque, en realidad nunca lo hubo, en esa noche, la lluvia empezó a caer solo para mezclar la sangre de sus víctimas en el pavimento.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando de nuevo llegaron patrullas y más oficiales, para presenciar horrorizados e incrédulos la escena. Cuerpos mutilados y desmembrados se encontraban por doquier y en medio de tanta muerte estaba el, solo viendo el cielo.

Algunos oficiales de las fuerzas especiales se aproximaron lentamente a él, quien no les prestó importancia y para el ya no importaban, estos le colocaron unas esposas y después lo golpearon salvajemente con sus macanas, por lo cual ni siquiera se inmuto, este hombre no parecía sentir dolor alguno después de un par de minutos recibiendo golpes sin contestación, comenzó a caminar en dirección a un camión para entrar en el sin decir ni una palabra y solamente cuando estuvo dentro, sentado dijo júzguenme ahora pues después yo los juzgare.

_________________________________2 semanas después_____________________________

Se le realizo un juicio solo porque la ley así lo exigía sin embargo la mayoría de los presentes concordaba que las leyes humanas no debían aplicarse para una bestia como él. Pero el juicio no duro mucho.

_-Como se declara- dicto el juez._

_-Gratamente culpable-._

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del juzgado al oír dicha respuesta, silencio que solo interrumpido por un animoso aplauso de un hombre que llevaba un saco a cuadros que tenia los codos tapados con cuero café, un pantalón amplio del mismo tipo de cuadros, este hombre tenía una larga cabellera plateada, sin embargo sus ojos no era visibles ya que su misma cabellera los cubría.

Bravísimo, bravísimo, grito al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. Pareciendo no darse cuenta del lugar en el cual se encontraba, el hombre que era juzgado solo dio una rápida mirada para observar a el otro, sin embargo, no fue este quien atrajo su atención, si no la hermosa mujer de negros y largos cabellos que se encontraba apacible y efímeramente hermosa, a su lado, la cual no se inmutaba por el arrebato de su acompañante. Quien era esa mujer, quien podría ser, que le hacía sentir el irrefrenable deseo.

_-Orden orden en la sala-_ dicto el juez.

Aquel hombre pareció entender y tomo de nuevo su asiento.

_-En vista de los hechos actuales y las pruebas recabadas, además de la misma declaración y confesión del acusado, esta corte lo declara culpable de todos los cargos-._

_-Asesinato en primer grado de 18 civiles.-_

_-Asesinato en primer grado contra 24 oficiales en labores y con agravante de resistencia a la arresto, Además de brutalidad.-_

-_Esta corte lo sentencia, a pena de muerte, en la cámara de gases.-_

El acusado sonrió complacido _-no esperaba menos-._

_-La fechhhaaaa Hggg-_

El juez no pudo esbozar ninguna otra palabra audible, solo gemidos y gruñidos, en realidad todos en la corte estaban estáticos, incapaces de moverse por sí mismos, como en un cuadro,

Los únicos que parecían estar libres de este estado, además de él, eran, aquel hombre al que el juicio le avía parecido tan divertido y la hermosa mujer a su lado, quien lucia un escotado y entallado vestido negro con una larga falda la cual no demeritaba su figura.

Ella se acerco al lugar donde él se encontraba.

_-¿Por que deseas morir?-_

_-¿Es acaso porque ya no encuentras placer al matar a estos patéticos humanos?_, _que son tan inferiores a ti-_

No hubo repuesta alguna solo una mirada fría.

_-Y si te dijera que aparte de ti existen humanos tan poderosos que podrían partir la tierra bajo sus pies y el cielo sobre sus cabezas con solo mover su mano que dirías-._

Sus fríos ojos se llenaron de vida, de rabia, de placer, con solo la idea de enfrentarse a personas como él, a personas dignas de morir por sus manos.

_- deseo enfrentarme a ellos deseo luchar hasta que mi vida se extinga completamente durante una batalla-_ respondió.

_-Entonces júrame lealtad a mí y a mi señor Hades ¡tu dios¡-._

_-Jura lealtad ahora ¡Radamanthys¡-_

_-¡¡Júralo y vuélvete Radamanthys de Wyvern!! Espectro de Estrella Celestial de la Furia y juez del mismo infierno._

-Lo juro-.

* * *

Como ya lo abran notado, si se dignaron a leer completo lo que escribí,

Radamanthys de Wyvern, ahonda en lo más profundo de la violencia física y la brutalidad, de una forma por demás enfermiza. De cierta manera era lo que quería plasmar en este personaje.

Diferente de los otros dos jueces que en si siguen siendo igual o más brutales a su manera pero en otros tipos de violencia

(Aiacos, psicológica) (Minos, con su locura, en si un poco de ambas)


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Guadura**

Universidad de Humberside en una aviación con decorados cuidadosamente selectos, caros cuadros un escritorio de caoba del siglo XVII y un ventanal amplio de piso a techo.

Tiembla, ¿cómo es que aun tiembla? supongo que esto debe ser bastante atemorizante para ella, si tan solo supiera que lo verdaderamente atemorizante está por venir, lloraría, gritaría, desearía quitarse la vida.

Esto es tan común para mí no solo el tener a una joven entre mis brazos, si no el mórbido deseo de destruirla, no la muerte eso sería poco elegante, matar por matar es como tener un diamante en bruto, sigue siendo valioso pero gamas se compara a la belleza que se obtiene al pulirse.

Después de todo su propia mente hace el trabajo la hace sentirse inservible, estúpida, sucia y sin valor.

Yo solo estaré ay para recordárselo para aseárselo notar y arraigar estos sentimientos con mis acciones y mis palabras.

No es que tenga nada en particular en su contra es solo que destruirle la vida me entretiene.

Y he estado aburrido últimamente.

El incitar rencillas entre estudiantes, con cosas tan sutiles como favoritismos e indulgencias es sencillo desde mi posición como decano, la formula es simple y con el tiempo se volvió automática en mi proceder solo presiono, abuso y humillo a los limites a aquellas personas que tienen tendencias violentas. Después de mostrar obvios favoritismos por algunos todo culmina con una sutil comparación, entonces sucede la redirección uno de esos mecanismos de protección mental descritos por Freud, todo el odio y desprecio que sentían por mi se enfoca a la persona que recibía mi favoritismo, llevándolos a los mas oscuros y barbaros rincones del abuso, cuando las victimas piden mi apoyo las abandono cruelmente además de destruir sus esfuerzos por sobresalir y fomento en los agresores la conducta destructiva de forma tan ferviente que ni siquiera tienen tiempo de arrepentirse de sus actos.

Lo mas divertido es el desenlace el agredido se quitara la vida, el agresor lo matara en un arranque de cólera o será el agredido quien lo mate, lo racionalizara, lo negara, o simplemente comprara un arma y matara a tantos como pueda.

Aun tiembla al hacerlo que patética.

Las mujeres si las mujeres son por mucho mi entretenimiento preferido son tan crédulas tan vulnerables deseosas de recibir amor ja, estúpidas bastan unas palabras algunos gestos de amabilidad algunos desprecios y seguir el juego, si esa danza de cortejo humana y sus deseos se enfocan a uno. Me e vuelto particularmente bueno en esa danza, después viene lo divertido las utilizo, las torturo cuando se muestran ante ti son frágiles llenas de inseguridades yo se las hago saber asta que son un despojo de lo que fueron.

¿En que terminaran?, en profunda depresión, adictas a alguna sustancia que les sugerí tomar para sentirse mejor, haciéndolo con alguien mas para suplir el abandono e intentar conseguir un poco de amor, esta ultima realmente me agrada así puedo despreciarlas y las hago sentir tan mal tan humilladlas e indignas de amor que terminan en la cama de cualquiera para intentar ocupar su sitio el que ellas creen merecer, el que yo les he creado.

Que amor puedes recibir, si tu consideras que el amor que das no vale nada…...

No es que sea misógino después de todo cuando estoy realmente aburrido juego esta danza con algún hombre y aun que nunca lo consumo a diferencia de con las mujeres, quedan tan confundidos e inseguros que dudan de su propios deseos.

Justo ahora estoy en el punto álgido de este baile con esta chica que no deja de temblar, hacerlo aquí con su maestro de seguro no es lo que esperaba al principio del curso ¿en que degenerara? Esa pregunta me excita aun un poco más que la blanca piel de esta joven y sus delicados labios enrojecidos al igual que todo su rostro, mas que su rubio pelo y sus ojos llorosos.

En verdad comienzo a aburrirme de esto.

La puerta se abrió con su clásico rechinido, para mostrar a una hermosa dama de elegantes ropajes negros y a un par de escoltas, ambos poco comunes eso resaltaba a la vista, la joven con la que estaba apenada por la intrusión se escondió tras de mi.

Fue cuando unas cuerdas apenas visibles pasaron de mi para detenerla.

Ayuda decía quedamente, pero no me intereso ayudarla

Estoy mucho mas interesado en los intrusos, así que camine por la aviación asta donde se encontraban mis ropas para ponérmelas de nuevo

Lloraba desnuda y vulnerable frente a los extraños rogando por mi ayuda, que divertida escena.

Mientras me ponía la camisa la mujer de negro me dijo seca mente.

_Úneteme._

_Únete a mí y a mi señor hades como uno de sus elegidos, como uno de sus jueces._

_Solo si me afirmas que será entretenido. _

Ella esbozo una leve sonrisa y dijo, _te entretendría seguir a tus juguetes después de la muerte, estar lastimándolos por todo el tiempo que tu tengas y que ni siquiera su muerte los libre del dolor que tu les causaste en vida._

_Eso seria divertido._

_Entonces solo júralo en nombre de mi señor hades, y lo tendrás._

_Bien yo A__yacos__acepto y juro lealtad a tu señor hades._

_Ven con nosotros Guadura_, dijo en un tono agresivo el hombre alto y rubio que la acompañaba.

Mientras la vos de la chica se volvía cádavas mas apagada y sus ojos se llenaban de incredulidad.

_¿Puedo romper tu juguete? Será una hermosa marioneta_. Dijo el hombre de pelo largo y blanco.

_SI romperlo después e todo yo pensaba hacerlo._

_Haaaaaaaaa_

Un horrendo grito domino el ambiente mientras los crujidos de los huesos rotos eran cada vez mas frecuentes.

Seguí caminando con el resto mientras ese hombre serraba la puerta.

_De que sonries, _pregunto la dama de negro.

_Es solo pensé en la cara que pondrá su padre cuando vea el cuerpo a su única hija mutilada y desnuda sobe el escritorio de su oficina, será divertida._

_

* * *

_

Es de lamentar que me tardara tanto en actualizar y mas por que las historias de los 3 jueces la pensé el mismo día, así que si ay alguien a quien le importen mis disculpas, lo siento.

Por cierto el resultado final es bastante sombrío, pero como explique con el anterior juez quiero mostrar una verdadera oscuridad en sus mentes y sus almas, después de todo por algo son jueces del infierno.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

* * *

**Minos**

¿Hola pequeña te gusta la función?

Sí señor, es muy bonito, el cómo se llama

El es Aiacos.

Qué raro nombre.

En verdad lo crees.

Si.

Bueno pues se llama igual que yo, comento el joven de cabellos plateados y también se parece mucho a mí

Si es igualito.

¿Y ella la que es más grande, la que está en la silla?

Ella es mi hermana Diana.

Dirá la de la marioneta.

No, bueno de ambos mía y de la marioneta.

Qué raro.

Oiga señor ¿Por qué? ¿Es que usted no tiene una hermanita de verdad?

……………………….

¿Señor?

Si, si la tengo es ella la que está sentada.

Decía el joven marionetista mientras que interrumpía la función que estaba dando en un pequeño muelle sobre el rio Sena en parís Francia.

El se sentó en cuclillas frente a la niña para acariciarle la cabeza, después de todo ella era su única espectadora.

¡No es verdad, mentiroso! ella no es tu hermana ella es de madera.

Dime, si no tienes una hermanita yo podría serlo.

No es tan fácil pequeña. Sonrió de forma amable

Si, si lo es si yo quiero y tu quieres y ya. Así podríamos jugar en mi casa, pues es muy grande y me aburo yo sola.

Por favor no sigas. Le suplico el joven a la pequeña que bestia ropas caras en tonos celestes con adornos de seda bordada a mano y botones de plata

Ella estuvo a punto de reprochar cuando una gota tibia cayó en su mano.

Por favor no sigas, ella es real.

Se-señor no llore lo, lo siento perdóneme.

No, no te preocupes todo está bien. Contesto forzando una sonrisa.

No llore, tome se lo doy por la función.

La pequeña le entrego un botón de su vestido que momentos atrás se le había desprendido, mientras recorría el área comercial junto a su nana.

Gracias dijo el tomándolo de la delicada mano de la niña mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie y se limpiaba un poco las lagrimas de su rostro, que estaba cubierto con cabellos tan plateados como el botón que le dieron por su espectáculo.

Bien te daré un espectáculo nuevo por esta gran propina y así cuando estés aburrida en tu casa podrás recorra el acto de marionetas que yo realice solo para ti.

¡Sí! Contesto emocionada.

¡Señorita Diana!, ¡señorita! ¿Donde se encuentra?

Grito una vos que se escuchaba algo exasperada.

Me buscan tengo que irme, pero mañana quiero ver sea función así que le pediré a mi nodriza que me traiga.

Aquí estaré esperándola.

Adiós Aiacos.

Adiós pequeña niña.

No, no me digas así, mi nombre es Diana igual que el de tu hermana.

Adiós pequeña Diana.

Cerca del sitio se encontraba una mujer de espigada figura y finos ropajes negros, quien también estaba atenta a la función sin embargo esta al contrario de la niña estaba fastidiada y desencantada por el espectáculo.

Como es posible. Se preguntaba ¿como él puede ser uno de los elegidos de mi dios Hades?, ¿como una basura tan insignificante puede estar destinado a ser el más poderoso de los jueces del infierno?

El atardecer abraso impunemente las aguas del rio y los tonos dorados y rojizos del mismo se reflejaban en sus ondas, ofreciendo un hermoso espectáculo para aquellos que se dignaran a prestar atención. Y el siempre lo hacía, savia que después de esa última danza que la naturaleza montaba para él, tendría que volver.

Así que recogió todas sus marionetas y las monedas que había conseguido, las cuales no eran muchas y solo merecían para un par de baguettes y algo de queso. Eso sería todo lo que comería este día.

Aun a pesar de que sabia el costo de el botón, el no estaba dispuesto a venderlo después de todo, era de alguien que lo veía con admiración y no con lastima.

Al llegar a un callejón, en la parte final del mismo se encontraba una vieja puerta de metal algo corroída. Busco en una bolsa de su maltratada gabardina y saco una llave con la que abrió aquella vieja puerta.

De nuevo en casa hermana. Dijo mientras acomodaba la muñeca en una silla al rincón de la habitación.

Si continuo ahorrando, no será problema la renta de este mes.

…………………………….

¿Porque no estás feliz hermana?

……………………………..

¿Que como muy poco?

……………………………..

No eso no importa, después de todo yo te prometí que no volveríamos a pasar frio en la calle y ya sabes que yo no romperé esa promesa.

…………………………….

Pero hermana, si voy a comer, mira tengo pan y queso y es suficiente para ambos.

Después de comer y dejar una porción junto a la muñeca, se acostó en el deshilachado colchón que estaba en un costado de la pequeña habitación.

Sabes hermana, hoy conocí a una niña que se parresia mucho a ti, incluso tenia tu nombre.

…………………………..

Que pases buenas noches hermana, te amo.

TOK, TOK, TAK, TOK, TOK, TAK.

El metálico ruido lo saco de su recién conciliado sueño, cuando aun no amanecía. Savia que no podía ser otra persona más que la rentera del aquel lugar, fue solo por eso que se apresuro a abrir la puerta, de todas formas si no lo hacia ella abrirá.

¿Qué sucede?, pegunto intentando sonreír.

Largo.

Pero ya tengo el dinero y aun no me retraso con los pagos.

¿Que no escuchaste?, te dije largo, saca de aquí a tus porquerías y lárgate.

No lo entiendo ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Sucede que tengo clientes que me darán mucho dinero por esta pocilga y tú eres lo único que me estorba para deshacerme de ella, así que si no sales hoy mismo con todo lo que tienes, llamare a la policía y te echaran.

Por favor, espere solo una noche.

No largo.

Es mi hermana, le prometí que no volvería a pasar frio en la noche que siempre estaría protegida con migo, y…...

¿De qué demonios hablas demente? tú no tienes ninguna hermana.

¿Q-q-que dice? si ella está aquí dijo desesperada mente señalando a la perfecta muñeca en la esquina de la habitación.

¡Estas completamente desquiciado! Me alegro de deshacerme de ti basura. Dijo para después escupirle en la cara.

Sal de aquí ahora, tienes solo 30 minutos y no es que te este dando tiempo es lo que tarda la policía en llegar aquí.

El limpio su rostro con la manga de su camisa y corrió hacia ella parándose enfrente y sacando desesperadamente todo el dinero que el poseía, ¡por favor tenga piedad!, ¡tome es todo el dinero que tengo es el de la renta y más!, solo le pido esta noche.

La casera golpeo su mano tirando todas las monedas que el traía.

Solo es basura, nada comparado con lo que ganare si tú te largas, así que vete ahora.

El la vio alejarse y entonces corrió al cuarto y tomando apresuradamente todas sus pertenencias y abrasando fuertemente a su muñeca, para salir rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Lo siento tanto tenemos que irnos, hoy pasaremos solo un momento fuera nada más que un instante, por favor hermana perdóname, las lagrimas de el andaban su rostro impunemente.

El corrió por las calles con su maleta repleta de sus queridas marionetas y en sus brazos su muñeca.

Una pequeña niña lloraba desconsolada. Mamá, mama, mama, despierta por favor ya despierta mama, llevas mucho tiempo dormida por favor despierta. Ella la movía con todas sus fuerzas pero a la tierna edad de siete años no podía hacer nada, esa delgada niña apenas tenía la fuerza para mover el frio hombro de su madre.

Mama tengo hambre y te extraño, por favor despierta.

Hermanito, dile que despierte, hermanito, por favor que mama despierte.

El tenia apenas cuatro años más que ella y savia lo que en verdad sucedía y su corazón que en tantas ocasiones fue dañado al ver el sufrimiento de su madre, al saberla abandonada y rechazada, al verla llorar durante horas. Por fin hoy se terminaba de romper, él en ocasiones creía que sería mejor de esa forma, que cuando muriera no sufriría mas y también le dolía admitir que no era solo porque la amara si no que ese amor que sentía por ella le hacía daño, lo hería cada que la veía perderse y sofocarse en el llanto, al menos así ella no sufriría mas, pensó que si moría ya no dolería tanto estar con ella, pero de nuevo estaba equivocado, cuanto podía equivocarse. Quiso ahorrarle a su querida madre aunque fuera tan solo un llanto y estaba seguro que ya no lloraría mas, por el sin embargo también savia que sufriría por ambos cuando ella se fuera, nunca imagino que el dolor seria tanto. Aun así lo soportaría y no se rendiría, no porque ya se lo permitió a su madre y ahora en no podía permitírselo a sí mismo, no con su pequeña hermana dependiendo de el.

Había visto a su madre apenas conseguir comida para los tres y ella les estaba dando su parte a ambos, muchas veces quiso reclamar decirle que comiera aunque fuera un poco, pero savia que ella lo hacía porque ya no deseaba vivir y aunque nunca lo dijo él lo veía en sus ojos casi vacios y sin esperanzas, aun así el le daba esa parte de la comida a su pequeña hermana.

Hermanito, suplicaba por respuestas.

El intento decir algo pero nada salió de su garganta su pecho estaba hecho un nudo que simplemente se detuvo no precia avanzar ni retroceder el aire le faltaba y ninguna palabra salía por más que se forzara. Así que solo acertó al abrazar a su hermana.

Hermano y mama y ella.

El la apretó con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo podía soportar, no deseaba soltarla nunca, jamás liberarla de su abraso, no deseaba que aquella niña que nació en la pobreza volviera a sufrir, que su inocente corazón y alma se dañaran como heridos estaban los de él.

No hubo palabras, ni una sola, pero al fin ella entendió y sus lágrimas pararon, ella correspondió al abrazo y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

Ya no hubo palabras, cualquiera era innecesaria, cualquiera hubiera cortado como navajas.

Corría aun por la calle y la lluvia comenzó a caer así que busco un puente y cubrió a su muñeca con su gabardina, a pesar de estar completamente empapado ella aun estaba seca. Perdóname sé que soy un fracaso.

tres años habían pasado y ellos ya conocían más que bien la crueldad humana, esa que los abandonaba y los miraba como desecho, como basura, aun así si se tenían el uno al otro, estarían bien ella lo amaba y al estar a su lado podía sentir lo que ella creía era ser feliz aun en toda esa miseria.

Y él lo savia pues ella misma se lo había confesado y eso lo animaba e seguir cada arduo día.

Pero el destino aun les tenía preparadas crueles vidas, ese invierno fue el más frio en veinte años y ella era aun frágil para soportarlo en la calle solo cubiertos por algunos cartones y protegidos en algún callejón.

Sus pequeños cuerpos se unían tanto en esas noches frías que se sentían completamente el uno al otro y aun así el frio los helaba hasta los huesos, ni siquiera sus laidos acompasados, sus respiraciones empalmadas y el calor compartido de sus cuerpos los protegía contra la inclemente naturaleza y sus humedecidas ropas por la torturante nieve que se derretía sobre ellos, irónicamente cuando sus cuerpos conseguían calentarse un poco.

Cada mañana tenían aun menos fuerzas para continuar al día siguiente y en esas condiciones la falta de comida volvía más difícil el soportar la noche, que a su vez los debilitaba mas para el siguiente día, repitiéndose ese cruel siclo durante el largo invierno.

El dejaba de comer tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía para darle a ella, siempre con prudencia, tenía claro que su hermana no soportaría vivir sola y eso lo mantenía vivo y luchando. Funestamente aun así sucedió, el invierno que pareció perpetuo por fin estaba menguando y esas noches de tortura terminaron. Por primera vez en meses sus cuerpos cubiertos les habían proporcionado el calor necesario y ahora después de todo cuando lo peor parecía haber pasado, como si fuese una cruel burla del destino lo que el tanto temía sucedió, el debilitado cuerpo de ella no pudo más y enfermo, un sutil estornudo fue lo que lo delato. Ellos sabían que enfermar en esas condiciones era igual a una sentencia de muerte y que no avía nadie que voltease a verlos para tenderles una mano, lo tenían bastante claro ya que muchos otros habían partido de esa forma frente a sus jóvenes ojos. Fue justamente por eso que ella intento ocultarlo, se prohibió decirle ese único y ultimo secreto, no le conto que estaba enferma que hace días se sentía mal, no lo dijo por él, porqué en su triste forma de ver la vida entre mas pudiera ocultarlo menos tiempo le dolería a su amado hermano, tristemente fue un traidor estornudo el que revelo la verdad y ella lo odio con toda su ser.

El intento retrasar lo inevitable, pero el tiempo de igual modo paso, indiferente a su dolor.

Hermana estas fría es por la lluvia verdad dímelo dime qué es eso.

Hermana.

Aiacos… gracias.

Tonta, de que agradeces, si todo lo que he hecho es estar a tu lado sosteniendo tu mano. Dijo con tanta amargura que sintió las palabras quemar su garganta.

Gracias por estar con migo.

No, no agradezcas.

Gracias por estar con migo y amarme.

Por favor no digas nada, esto…. esto suena como una despedida y no lo quiero.

Yo te amo tanto hermano.

Tu por favor…. Sus lágrimas ya no caían mas, no porque no quisiera si no porque habían estado cayendo tanto estos días que probablemente ya no tendría. Y aun así en estos instantes surgieron nuevamente.

Hermano, sonríe, por favor no estés triste por mí.

No lo digas tu estarás con migo, tu y yo somos uno y estarás con migo.

Yo soy tuy……………….

Yo te protegeré siempre.

………………………….

Y te cuidare como se lo prometí a mama.

……………………………..

Yo me asegurare de que no volvamos a pasar frio.

……………………………..

Estaremos siempre juntos.

………………………..

Las lagrimas de el niño ahora más que nunca no cesaban y ente sus manos apretaba nerviosamente la mano tibia de su hermana que se tornaba a cada minuto más fría….

Estaremos siempre juntos Diana.

Lo prometo.

……………………….

Debajo de aquel oscuro puente apareció una joven mujer que a él le pareció haber visto antes.

Ayuda. Suplico el

Ella está muerta. dijo fría y cruelmente la mujer

¡No!

Es solo un recuerdo.

¡No!

Y eso no es más que un trozo de madera vacio.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Se paro violentamente y la muñeca que aferraba a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza cayó al suelo solo para verla romperse y con ella el último fragmento de su estropeado corazón se termino de perder.

Te dije que no. Su tono fue amenazante y aterrador.

E-e-espera, balbuceaba la mujer quien tenía su cuello, cintura, muñecas, tobillos y muslos cautivos por unos finísimos hilos

Dije que no. y con un solo movimiento de la mano el hombre la callo y la dejo de rodillas. Su fino vestido empezaba a rasgarse en las partes donde los hilos tenían contacto, también unas pequeñas gotas de sangre escarlata salían de su lesionada piel hacia los delgados hilos volviéndolos apenas un poco visibles.

Yo puedo hacer que la veas. Logro decir aquella hermosa mujer a un a pesar de que en cada movimiento su sangre escapaba de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo? Su desolado rostro se alivio.

Ella sintió que los hilos cedieron un poco.

Si juras lealtad a mi señor Hades.

Lo que sea. Fue rápido al contestar sin ninguna duda en su mirada. No me importa lo único que deseo es cumplir con mi promesa, yo solo quiero estar a su lado.

Entonces así será, lo estarás. Aseguro ya casi sin presión en su cuerpo.

¿Cuándo?

Pronto, pero antes tendrás que hacerle lo que me deseabas hacer a mí a alguien más y solo entonces el pacto estará completo.

¿A quién, Quien sea lo hare?

A la dueña de eso, dijo con crueldad mientras señalaba un pequeño botón de plata, que el aun mantenía en su mano.

No.

Es la única forma.

No, ella no.

Hazlo por tu hermana.

Yo…… no puedo hacerlo.

Entonces nunca la veras, dijo con su cuerpo aun sangrando por pequeños cortes sobre la piel y aun así se mantenía firme y autoritaria en su decisión, nunca mosto siquiera una vacilación pues estaba consciente que tenerla sería un irreparable error en este momento frente a aquel hombre.

Yo…. Yo le prometí una función privada.

Lo…. Lo prometí.

Tal vez es hora que se la ofrezcas. Contesto la mujer en un tono más suave y conciliador.

Sí, pero será rápida y sin dolor.

Eso es decisión del artista no del espectador, dijo por ultimo Pandora mientras lo veía alejarse en dirección al barrio rico.

Cuando no ya no pudo verlo sus piernas flaquearon y ella cayó de rodillas, toco suavemente los cortes en sus muslos, no deseaba provocarse más dolor del que ya sentían, empapo su mano con su propia sangre y la observo detenidamente.

Valió el costo, cada franco y cada gota de sangre. Comento para sí con un aire triunfal

* * *

El dolor que puede soportar una persona tiene límite y al superarlo, la mente nos disocia de la realidad, en ocasiones por cortos períodos de tiempo y en otros casos nunca vuelve.

* * *

Me decidí a terminar esto antes de que terminara el año y me alegra haberlo logrado, agradezco a todos aquellos que dieron su opinión sobre estos tres escritos a pesar de su irregularidad al momento de ser publicados y también a todos los que los leyeron.

Aclaraciones sobre el capitulo: el niño y su hermana, es su pasado y él lo fue recordando mientras Corría bajo la lluvia con la muñeca entre sus brazos, y cuando pandora comenta que (Valió el costo de cada setentavo, y cada gota de sangre) es porque ella fue quien compro el sitio donde él vivía.


End file.
